


Comparative Anatomy

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Knotting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes growing up means learning to deal with your alien girlfriend's weird penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparative Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Homesmut kink meme for [this prompt](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/12138.html?thread=23745386#t23745386).

Rose pushed Kanaya back onto her bed without breaking the kiss, climbing on top of her and pressing their hips together. She pushed one leg between Kanaya’s and rubbed down. She pulled back in surprise.

“What is that?” Rose asked, looking down. Under Kanaya’s skirt there was an unmistakable lump growing.

“My bone bulge?” Kanaya asked.

“Oh,” Rose said. She had heard the term. She supposed it had been rather ignorant of her to make the assumption that they were something exclusive to male trolls.

“Do you not have one?” Kanaya asked curiously.

“Human females don’t,” Rose explained.

“Oh,” Kanaya said. She started to move away. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know-”

Rose grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

“No, it’s okay,” Rose said. “Can I see it?”

“I suppose,” Kanaya said. “As long as you’re willing to show me your, whatever, in return.”

“Pussy,” Rose said.

“You have a cat? Under there? What in the world does that mean?” Kanaya asked. Rose laughed and stood up to start undressing. “I don’t see the humor in this.”

“Pussy is slang for vagina,” Rose explained. Kanaya continued to look dubious. “I thought this was going to be a reciprocal situation.”

Kanaya agreed and pulled her shirt over her head. She wore nothing underneath. Her breasts were strange looking, most noticeably in that the lacked nipples.

“What are those?” Kanaya asked when Rose slipped off her bra and revealed her own.

“Nipples,” Rose said.

“What is the world are they for?” Kanaya asked.

“It’s complicated,” Rose said. “I’ll break out the diagrams on internal fertilization and live birth later.”

“I don’t know, diagrams sound like brilliant foreplay,” Kanaya said.

“Ha ha,” Rose said flatly. “Get that skirt off, I want to see this so called bone bulge of yours. I assume the bone part is purely metaphorical and it does not actually contain one.”

“Correct,” Kanaya said. She slipped her skirt and underwear down from her hips. Rose stared. “Do humans have something similar?”

“Males do,” Rose said. She finished stripping as well and the two girls stood studying each other for several minutes.

“So humans female only have a nook?“ Kanaya asked.

“Correct,” Rose said. “Though we call it a vagina.”

“Curious.”

Rose stepped forward. “May I touch?“

“Of course,” Kanaya said. She sat back on the bed and Rose crawled up between her legs. Kanaya’s bone bulge looked very much like a cock, and she decided to think of it that way. “Bulge” seemed too strange. The way it was moving suggested it was prehensile and up close she could see that it extended from a sheath. It was flushed jade green and smooth all over, there were no obvious veins or bulbous head. Behind it there were no testicles, rather the so called “nook”. It was like a vagina, only smoother as well. The labia were less defined and there was no clit. She pushed a finger inside and to her surprise a splash of hot jade liquid was expelled onto her fingers. There was an awful lot of it.

“Is it normal to be so wet?” Rose asked. She tried a second finger but the fit was almost too tight.

“Yes,” Kanaya said, a little out of breath. “Please, back to the bulge.”

Rose pulled out her fingers and stroked Kanaya’s cock with her now wet hand. It wriggled, thrusting without Kanaya moving her hips. It was fascinating, almost like a tentacle. Rose lent forward and licked the jade tinted fluid dripping from the tip. It was sticky and sweet and Rose chased a drip of it down the side. She was hesitant to take the whole cock into her mouth because of the movement, but Kanaya seemed pleased with what she was doing already. She explored the cock, feeling a curious swelling starting at the base.

“Now what is the purpose of this?” Rose asked, rubbing down. It was harder than the rest of the cock.

“It, oh don’t stop, it holds us together during mating,” Kanaya explained between gasps. “When you’re ready to deposit your genetic material it enlarges and holds you in place until you’re done.”

“Aw, like a canine,” Rose said.

“What’s a canine?” Kanaya asked.

“Nevermind,” Rose said. She pondered the mental image. It was like nothing she had ever imagined, but it was making her pussy ache. She could feel herself getting wet. She had not been expecting it, but now that the offer of penetrative sex was on the table it was impossible for her to resist.

“May I examine you now?” Kanaya asked.

“Of course,” Rose said. She and Kanaya switched places. She spread her legs and let Kanaya indulge her curiosities. She rattled off the technical names for each part as Kanaya ran her fingers and tongue over them. Kanaya was especially interested in her clitoris, liking how Rose squeaked when she sucked on it. Soon Rose was panting and Kanaya crawled up her body to kiss her mouth again. Her cock wriggled against Rose but didn’t push in and Rose groaned in disappointment.

“I don’t want to be presumptuous,” Kanaya said. “But it seems you want me to penetrate you.”

“Why are you still talking in complete sentences?” Rose asked. “Just fuck me already.”

Kanaya laughed and leaned back so she could watch as she carefully pressed into Rose. Rose gasped, it was different from using her own fingers. Kanaya groaned in response, hitching Rose’s legs up as she pushed most of the way in. The last few inches of the growing knot were left outside as Kanaya moved her hips in small circles, letting the cock itself do most of the work.

“My nipples, please touch them,” Rose said. Kanaya obeyed, nervously brushing Rose’s left one with her fingers. Rose reached up and grabbed her hand, demonstrating how to rub and pinch until she caught on. Kanaya got creative and added her mouth to the proceedings. Rose cried out in pleasure. It made Kanaya groan and let go so she could grab Rose’s hips and fuck her harder. Her cock was steadily leaking precum, so much that it was starting to leak out of Rose.

“I think you’re ready,” Kanaya said.

“For what- oh,” Rose said as she felt Kanaya start to push the knot it. It had seemed like a good idea before, but now that it was actually entering her it felt far too large. Rose gritted her teeth, legs kicking helplessly as her body fought to get away.

“Stop it, you’ll hurt yourself,” Kanaya said, gripping Rose’s hips tightly. Rose held still and took a deep breath as Kanaya tried again, pushing irresistibly forward and forcing Rose to stretch until the knot slipped in. Rose clenched around it immediately and they were locked tight together. Kanaya wasn’t able to thrust anymore but her cock was still wriggling and pulsing inside Rose, the alien sensation turning Rose on even further. Rose reached down with one hand to rub her clit, giving herself the one last little sensation she needed to push herself over the edge into orgasm. It was almost painful how tight she clamped down when she came. Kanaya didn’t stop moving and Rose felt a second orgasm starting to build before she could even slump back.

“Please,” Rose begged. Kanaya growled, cock swelling even more as she came. Rose felt the first splash of cum hot inside her and she gasped. She hadn’t expected to be a able to feel it so distinctly. Even more surprising was how it kept coming. Kanaya’s face feel slack in pleasure as she continued to pump. The knot stopped any from leaking out so Rose was forced to stretch around the sheet amount of it inside her. She rubbed her clit furiously, shaking all over when she tried to squeeze down and found she couldn’t. There was simply too much filling her and she was utterly wrecked as she came a second time. Kanaya groaned loudly and collapsed onto Rose, clearly spent as well.

Rose stroked Kanaya’s sweaty hair. She wriggled a little, feeling that Kanaya was still too large to withdraw. Gradually, their breathing slowed and Kanaya started to soften. Rose felt the cum shifting inside her slowly until the knot suddenly slipped free, allowing a wave of it to be pushed out. Rose tried to squeeze her legs shut, instinctively embarrassed by the sensation of it pouring from her body. She was shivering when Kanaya pulled away and Rose reached down to feel how wide she was stretched. Her labia felt slightly swollen and she was horribly sore.

“Are you alright?” Kanaya asked.

“Oh, I’ll be walking funny for awhile, but otherwise I’m fine,” Rose said. She cleared her throat, her voice was a bit rough from all the moaning and panting. “I haven’t come like that, well, ever.”

“We made a mess,” Kanaya said. She looked embarrassed. “I should have brought a bucket but I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Sheets can be changed,” Rose said. She shifted in the wet mess. “And mattresses I suppose.”

“But you enjoyed it, I assume?” Kanaya asked. “Even though it was unlike the human way?”

“Completely,” Rose said. “I would dare venture it was better, though admittedly I have no experience for comparison.”

“Do you intend to look for something to compare it to?” Kanaya asked, clearly nervous.

“Never,” Rose said. “Now help me up, I need a shower terribly.”


End file.
